


The Mage Called Surana

by Shadokin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadokin/pseuds/Shadokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is of the Dalish, yet Alistair would swear otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mage Called Surana

**Author's Note:**

> Right after I had beaten Origins with my elf mage, I started up another file with Dalish elf, and I had forgotten about Alistair’s introductory line to the Warden, making me imagine that his relationship with my Surana Warden magically carried over from one file to another. And thus, this tiny blurb was born.

* * *

 

_“Wait, we haven’t met, have we? I don’t suppose you happen to be another mage?”_

 

* * *

 

What Alistair had assumed to be another mage was in fact something—someone else. The leather attire of an archer should have been Alistair’s first clue, but the look of his face, the curve of his nose, Alistair knew him. He was certain.

But this one wasn’t a mage, which sort of put a right big hole in Alistair’s theory. Instead a Dalish elf, someone who didn’t even know what a Templar was. She knew though, and she knew him… she had grown up in the Circle, had suffered judgment for being an elf _and_ a mage.

This one didn’t even care for his jokes. The one thing they shared, or would soon share, was the privilege of the burden that was to be a Grey Warden.

She had been a Warden as well.

Alistair stopped to scratch his head. She… she who? A mage from the Circle, someone _he_ knew? He didn’t know any elves, not personally. Yet just trying to think of her, whoever she was, blossomed a warmth in his chest.

“You’re giving me a strange look.” Mahariel said, giving Alistair his full attention. Alistair could only think of comparing the two, of the change in voice, yet their faces matched up. They had to be related… but what if saying so would be rude? Then this new recruit could yell at him for being another human that hates elves, who grouped them together because he couldn’t be bothered to tell the difference .  That he saw them as nothing more than an inferior people, bunching all their faces together.

“Was I? Sorry, my mind’s a bit… distracted.” This wasn’t the time to be dwelling on such inconsequential matters. They had a Joining to prepare for, and a battle to fight. If they made it out alive, than Alistair could fuss over whoever he was trying to remember.


End file.
